Vesta Von Brandt
Vesta Von Brandt is the Gym Leader of Cinnabar Island Gym. Specializing in Fire-type Pokémon, Vesta gives the Volcano Badge to Trainers who defeat her. She is also the fiancée to Viridian City Gym Leader Lucas Raven, who she had been dating for almost five years. Abandoned as a child, Vesta was adopted by Blaine and raised as his granddaughter. She inherited the gym after Blaine's passing when she was only 16-years-old. Physical appearance Vesta is a tall, young woman with dark reddish-orange hair, which is tied back in a low ponytail that hangs over her right shoulder and dark red-orange eyes, and pale skin. She generally wears red, orange and yellow colors, signifying her usage with the Fire types. She wears a dark red blazer over a pale, orange short-sleeve knee-length dress with black leggings and dark red boots. She wears her engagement ring on her left hand but when battling, wears it on a chain around her neck. Personality Despite her name, Vesta does not have a fiery temper. She is actually "very cool" and calm. Because of her abandonment as a child, she would keep her emotions to herself. It wasn't until she met Lucas would she actually start to express herself. She didn't even show emotion when being raised by Blaine, but with Lucas' help, she did. She is very grateful to Blaine for taking her in even though he was very elderly. She respects him and to thank him for taking her in, she vowed to be the best Gym Leader Cinnabar Island had ever seen, and she did. She became well known through the Kanto region as "Kanto's Fire Queen". Pokémon As Cinnabar Island Gym Leader, Vesta does own many Fire-type Pokémon, from all the different regions. In any battle, Vesta will always use her Arcanine. For her battles, Vesta ends up changing all the time, but her most used are two battles, one single battle, and one tag battle. History Prior to series Vesta was born on Cinnabar Island but was soon abandoned and left at the local orphanage. Vesta was teased all the time and bullied. The bullying and teasing got too much and she ran away. When she was around six, she ended up taking shelter at the Pokémon Mansion on the island during a rainstorm. There she met a lot of Fire-type Pokémon, but many ran away from her. All but one. A Growlithe. Though the Growlithe's parent tried to get the Puppy Pokémon to leave Vesta, it refused. That was the day Vesta found her first Pokémon and best friend. When she was around ten-years-old, she was discovered by Blaine who had gone to the Pokémon Mansion hearing about a young girl living there with the Pokémon. That's when Vesta meet Blaine. It took a while, but eventually, Vesta opened up to Blaine and he offered to adopt her and give her a home, despite him aging. It took awhile, but with Growlithe's help, Vesta accepted. It did take her a while to get used to Blaine but she opened up, slowly. When she was 12, Blaine let her start her Pokémon Journey a year early, knowing she would need this in case he passed away earlier than expected. It was during her journey that she met Lucas Raven, who would become her first and best friend, and later boyfriend. With Lucas' help, Vesta was able to open up a little more, but not entirely, but still enough. She and Lucas began to date when she was 16, but just months later, Blaine passed away in his sleep, resulting in Vesta taking over the Gym. Lucas supported her all the way and two continued to date, even after Lucas took over the gym from his uncle. At age 20, and four years of dating, Lucas popped the question to Vesta and she happily accepted. The two began to plan their wedding but have yet to decide on a date. Trivia * Vesta is one of the Gym Leaders that doesn't have a Pokémon that can Mega Evolve. * Von Brandt is German meaning "from the area cleared by fire" from Middle High German brant. Category:Characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Females Category:Trainers Category:Journey Through the Regions characters